


Julian almost ran...

by Blu3fairy



Series: Garashir ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Boners, M/M, Murder, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu3fairy/pseuds/Blu3fairy
Summary: Garashir ficlet





	Julian almost ran...

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted a few ficlets to my tumblr (joeyfalconetti) and thought I would save them here. I'm hoping it encourages me to write more...

Julian almost ran in to the Jem'hadar as they turned the corner. Startled, he raised his phaser and pointed it at the soldier’s back.

Garak placed a restraining hand on Julian’s arm and a finger to his own lips, reminding Julian that the sound of a weapon firing would alert the others nearby. 

In one motion, Garak lunged forward and seized the soldier by the head, twisting and breaking his neck with a sickening sound.

He stepped back to Julian and pulled him sideways through an open door, closing and locking it quickly. They found themselves in a small supply room, facing each other in low light, both breathing heavily from exertion.

Julian was staring at Garak, mouth parted, with an intensity that made the Cardassian wary.

“Doctor?”

“I just saw you kill a man with your bare hands…like it was nothing.”

Garak cast his eyes to the wall. “Doctor, I do have a certain skill set that comes with my past. Under these circumstances, you can hardly…”

“You misunderstand,” Julian whispered, stepping forward to close the gap between them. He brought his torso flush to Garak’s side, mouth hovering near Garak’s ear.

“I just saw you kill a man….with your bare hands…”Julian pressed his hips forward and Garak felt something hard digging in to his hip “Like it was nothing.”

“Ah” Garak exhaled in understanding, eyes widening. He turned his head, taking in Julian’s dilated pupils before cupping Julian’s head in his hands and bringing their lips together in a rough kiss.


End file.
